fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Slayer Magic
''' (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform the physiology of their body into those of a dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element, in both offensive and defensive styles. They can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own energy. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies. Dragon Slayers also have a heightened sense of smell too. Dragon Slayers are apparently quite rare; often, only a single one can be found within the membership of a single guild. Making the Fairy Tail Guild very unique as it has three on its roster. Aside from Dragon Slayer, there are many more forms of Slayer Magic, including God Slayer, which is able to devour the magic utilised by Dragon Slayers. Description Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster-Type Lost Magic utilized by Dragon Slayers. Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. Dragon Slayer Magic is formed during the process of a Dragon teaching it to a human. It's a form of magic that requires a physiological change in order to properly employ, as demonstrated when a specific Lacrima is required to artificially gain this power. During the initial training of utilizing this magic, the Dragon who passes on this magic actually creates a magical change in how the body's origin (internal magical power) worked, therefore causing their bodies to possess the magical powers of a Dragon - otherwise known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, this magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the said Dragon. As a result of the magic's mechanics, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic seems to be the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic. Dragon Force Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Ryū-ryoku (Doragon Fōsu) is an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Force activates when a Dragon Slayer starts to turn their own body into a humanoid dragon. Dragon Force increases the user's power tremendously. According to Zero, it is the most powerful and final state a Dragon Slayer can attain. It increases the damage from standard Dragon Slayer attacks and causes their body to cover in scales and their Magic aura to become visible, taking the shape of a dragon. For First-Generation Dragon Slayers, certain conditions must be met in order to achieve Dragon Force state; the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those related somehow to the element they can control and consume. Natsu Dragneel (through consumption of Etherion and from the Flame of Rebuke), is the only one of the three known True Dragon Slayers to activate this power. It is likely, given the description as the final state a dragon slayer can attain, that a dragon slayer may eventually gain access to it without outside sources of power. Dual-Element Dragon Mode Dual Element Dragon Mode (モード二元的要竜, Mōdo Nigentekiyōryū): Only a few Dragon Slayers have obtained the ability to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. It is also shown to have exceptional penetrative power, and using this ability has been described as similar to using Dragon Force. Even though it's momentary, the user is able to call upon it when they are in a state of anger. However, this ability places a heavy strain on an untrained body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining the user of all their energy. If the user boosts up their power, they are able to use this ability more easily with less strain. However, aside from a few cases, the Dual Element Dragon Mode is extremely difficult to obtain; hence why some have opted to create the Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic. Managing Dragon Slayers While the "permission" system is now currently defunct, all Dragon Slayers listed on the following chart are effectively under "Ask" level permission. If you want to use one of the following Slayer-types, you must first ask the user who created it, if and only if you insist on using their own article. If you do not ask, you will recieve a warning. However, if you want to usea Slayer Magic in the following chart, you can create your own article of the Slayer Magic, along the lines of "Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (LasationLover5000)". Basically, the Slayer Style, followed by your own username. With this method, however, you cannot copy the original article word for word, plagarism is punished severely. There are no unique Slayers, all elements listed below can be made as another article by another user without the original user knowing, or being able to complain, so long as it isn't copied and pasted. Generations There are four ways one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic. Through the first way, one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred as First Generation Dragon Slayers, using First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (初代滅竜魔法, Shodai Metsuryū Mahō). Through the second way, one must have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred as Second Generation Dragon Slayers; using Second Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (二世滅竜魔法, Nisei Metsuryū Mahō). There is also another way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred as Third Generation Dragon Slayers, using Third Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (三代滅竜魔法, Sandai Metsuryū Mahō). Lastly, there is a style that is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic perse, but it doesn't truly fit either of the other three known types. These types of Dragon Slayers are similar more to the artificial-type, and obtain their powers by requipping armor made out of Dragon Lacrima. They cannot obtain Dragon Force. There is also Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (四代滅竜魔法, Yondai Metsuryū Mahō); which is, well, an armour that can harness elemental energy. Interestingly, there are other types of Dragon Slayer Magic; one which replicates the Third-Generation Dragon Slayer Magic's status of having a Dragon Slayer Lacrima, as well as being taught by a Dragon, known as Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic (二元的要の滅竜魔法, Nigentekiyō no Metsuryu Mahō). Dragon Slayer Abilities Trivia *Damon D. Draco is the only Dragon Slayer whom receives a personality change in Dragon Force. Additionally, his attacks become larger-sized sans his Secret Arts. Category:Dragonslayer Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic